The Strangest Games
by whimonda3110
Summary: This is a Hunger Games containing characters from heaps of series, the series are named on the first chapter. There will be heaps of twists and interesting match ups. Please R&R. T because I am careful.
1. Chapter 1 Artemis's Sorrow

**The Strangest Games**

**Chapter One – Artemis's sorrow**

**Alright this is a fandom hunger games with a difference , read it and you will believe me. **

**Just so you know here are the fandoms included**

**Hunger Games**

**Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief**

**Circle of Magic**

**Maximum Ride**

**Vampire Academy**

**House of Night**

**I don't own any of them the authors do**

**No I will not say who gets reaped you need to read and find out.**

THALIA POV

Lady Artemis was returning today. She had been at a big meeting with the other gods and she was coming back. I always get a thrill at seeing the goddess that saved me from the mess that was my life.

A hush fell over the cluster of silver tents as our patron descended among our ranks. My excitement was soon replaced by confusion as she said nothing to us. Then I noticed the expressions of those nearer to her. Worry, anxiety, confusion. My spirits fell. Lady Artemis parted the crowd as she glided towards me, her lieutenant, and a cold hard boulder slammed into my heart. Her usually radiant face was limp with worry and sorrow. The worst part was that this wonderful immortal stopped injustice whenever she could, so this thing that defeated her so must be truly terrible.

"My lady what has happened?"

"Do not concern yourself with this Thalia." I would have preferred she shoot me than keep me out of something, not to mention how out of character this was for her, it just made me all the more worried. I just stood there shocked as she said not one word more and strode to a tent.

Later that night

"Artemis I don't understand, there are other magical creatures?"

"Yes my lieutenant and these games are to judge how the world will be divided up between them as at the moment we are not coexisting in peace."

"But that's not fair, we kill monsters because they are monsters."

"Im not just talking about monsters Thalia, there are other creatures who mean humans no harm. The important thing is that we have to enter 6 demigods into these games, there is no choice involved."

"If there is no choice then what were the gods discussing?"

Lady Artemis sighed "While we must compete we were given a choice regarding the reaping, it can be done simply by the luck of drawing names or the leaders of a magical community can choose their best fighters to g so they have a better chance of winning."

"What have we chosen?" I was shocked inside by all of this but I needed to remain calm and get all the details.

"That was the argument, you see some of us feel we should select our best fighters so we have a good chance of winning, however Athena, myself and a couple of others feel that sending all of our finest leaders to their possible deaths would be leaving ourselves quite vulnerable. In the end a decision was made. Each god or goddess will select one of their demigod children to be entered into a luck reaping. That way if they want to volunteer their strongest they can or cannot and the Fates will decide from there. Of course I must select a Hunter as my honorary daughter."

"Wait what happens to the Big Three, they only have one child each. Well Zeus has two I guess, in fact whos child am I in this case. Would it be you or Zeus volunteering me?"

"That would be your choice, I consider you my daughter but without you Zeus will volunteer Jason."

Oh no, my heart plummeted. Jason. My baby brother. No. He would be entered I knew he would. I couldn't let him die. But what if Zeus picked him instead. No. The solution became clear in my mind. I would protect Jason with my life. I would be going to these games whether Jason was or not. As his replacement or his protector. Jason would win. I would not survive this quest but my dying act would be saving my brother. Yes.

" I cannot let Jason die. Zeus can pick me but if he chooses Jason then I want you to choose me so I can protect him." Artemis gave me the saddest look I have ever seen.

"You are noble and true to the core my huntress, you are the finest lieutenant that I have ever had and though it fills me with sorrow I respect your choice to save your brother. I will do as you wish and may you final quest be a successful one."

Artemis bowed her head to kiss my forehead.

Tears misted my eyes as I realised this was the end. I was not dead yet but my choice was made.

I knew that when I left the camp for the reaping it would be for the last time.


	2. May the Fates be ever in your favour

**May the Fates be ever in Your Favour**

THALIA POV

The Reaping was today. The Hunters packed up camp this morning and left for Olympus. Lady Artemis stayed with me the whole time and I was trying not to cry. I never cry. But these girls were my family and I was saying goodbye forever. I had chosen a girl called Clio as my replacement as lieutenant and I had no doubt she will lead just as I would wish. My mind involuntarily turns to the other tributes. Percy will be there as will Nico. Annabeth most likely will not be as her mother was against sending her strongest warrior. Piper may be there and maybe Leo. I cannot save them all, I can try but Jason needs to win. I will help Percy and Nico and Annabeth if she is there but my priority needs to be my brother no matter how much I want them all to live.

The announcer stepped up to the microphone and I prepared myself to be composed throughout all of this.

The announcer welcomed everyone and blathered on for it seemed hours before he finally got to the point.

"A reaping of heroes will soon be done but before let the Gods nominate their representatives for the Reaping. " I prepared myself, there were no volunteers at this reaping as god parents had already had the chance to discuss their choices with their children. I was one of the lucky ones who had two chances to be chosen, not that I would have wanted to go if I had not needed to save Jason. Now I think about it even if Jason were safe I would probably have wanted to protect Nico, or Annabeth or heck even Percy. In fact I would have gone just to save another Hunter from being chosen. Maybe it was my fatal flaw to need to save the ones I love.

It was time now, Zeus would be first and I would know my fate. However it seemed my torture was to be prolonged, I wanted to strangle the announcer as he cried out the first god to choose. Of course, just my luck, they were going backwards. "Dionysus" Dionysus stepped up to the lectern and to my shock and the shock of all the other demigods, he was sad. His face was filled with sorrow and it hit me why. The Big three were not the only ones with limited children. Dionysus had had two but after the Titan Wars there was only one. He named his son and hurried back to the shelter of a wine magazine. And so the announcements began.

Hephaestus – obviously Hephaestus was one of the gods not supporting sending their strongest children as he did not send his cabin leader or Leo but some random kid I did not know.

Hermes – As Travis Stoll was chosen his brother could not say goodbye, he just fought tears.

Ares - Clarisse was named and she punched the sky as the other Ares campers cheered and whooped. Clarisse looked fierce and hungry for the games as she stood there fidgeting with impatience and grinning at her friends. I could not believe how one person could be taking this so casually, it was a death sentence and a sacrifice not a football match!

Apollo and Demeter selected their heroes and then it was time for Aphrodite.

Drew looked desperate, ever since her fall from grace she had been doing everything she could to get in everyones good books, from her mother to Chiron to Piper. This was the perfect opportunity for her it seemed. But Aphrodite had other ideas. She looked at Jason directly and then at Piper. You could see her working out the chances of them both surviving or at least getting in some romantic moments. After deliberating for a few seconds she looked up. "Piper", Jason reeled in horror and so did I at the realisation that while they were not dating, Jason would not hesitate to take a sword meant for Piper. So I had to protect her too. This was getting complicated.

I then realised that Artemis's choice was next. Before Zeus's! But Artemis had a plan. "I need more time, this feels so wrong. I will go last." No one argued, they understood how hard it was to present your child as a gladiator. Artemis was going last. I loved that goddess.

Athena was next and Annabeth looked like she was trying not to have a full scale panic attack. Athena seemed to undergo a mental calculation, or struggle depending how you put it, before saying with regret Annabeth's name. Percy looked furious and because he was an impulsive ADHD demigod like myself he showed it. "Lady Athena with all due respect what in Zeus's name did you do that for!"

"Percy Jackson since when do you dispute MY decisions when it comes to MY children. Athena always has a plan and you would do well to remember it." I couldn't understand why Percy was so surprised, surely he would have expected this. Then it hit me, of course he wouldn't have, Athena had said she wanted to leave some of the strongest demigods here at camp. Nobody would have thought she would then enter her finest daughter and the architect of Olympus into the Reaping.

The Big Three were next. Hades nodded and said nothing. He didn't need to. Nico was his only son so he simply walked to the front as soon as the announcer said his fathers name.

Poseidon looked devastated as he said Percys name and we all knew he was praying to the Fates will all his heart that Percy was not Reaped.

Then it was Zeus's turn. My stomach locked. Would Jason be going or not? Please choose me, I begged with my mind. At least then I could protect my friends and maybe even live. If Jason went then I would not be coming home. It was as simple as that.

"Jason Grace"

"No." I whispered. Artemis heard me and there were tears in her eyes as she ascended the platform. Why didn't he know, he should have known I would go for Artemis. Why couldn't he have just sacrificed me and not both of us? Surely he is not that stupid. Wait, he isn't that stupid. Something else was going on here. I looked around and something stopped my heart. Hera. Her expression was mocking and satisfied. That bitch, of course. What a fantastic opportunity to get rid of both her husband's demigod children. All she had to do was coerce him into it. Probably blackmailed him into it. Well the last thing I do will be to thwart that plan. Jason will be coming home.


	3. Chapter 3 Timing for Better or Worse

**Timing for better or worse**

**This chapter is Hof N just after the end of Betrayed (because that's how far I have read) except Stevie Rae is still a fledgling because I love her. Enjoy.**

ZOEY POV

I knew something was up the moment Neferet summoned us to the assembly hall. She never does that. Normally stuff just goes up on the noticeboard or is announced over the loud speakers. Something big was going down. My friends and boyfriend walked with me, all of us saying nothing but feeling worried.

When we arrived in the Assembly Hall Neferet was on the stage with a piece of paper in her hands. She stared me in the face with an expression that said she was watching me like a hawk. Everytime I saw her I was shocked by how completely evil she really was. That horrible feeling was back in my stomach, this was not going to be a good assembly.

"Fledglings, I have important news that some of you are bound to find slightly disturbing." Oh great just what I need.

"There are other magical creatures in this world. And they are aware of us too." The murmuring started and got gradually louder.

"The creatures are varied. Some are demigods. The half sons and daughters of Nyx's nieces and nephews. Some are another species of Vampire similar to us but different. There are genetically engineered children with wings, Humans with magic from other hidden realms. The reason you have been summoned is that it has been decided by the council who engineers our peace with other magical beings that some sort of hierarchy needs to be created between beings.

To decide this hierarchy we will be participating in a Hunger Games. Where six Fledglings will compete with youth from the other societies in a battle to the death. It is in a specially created arena where there will be many challenges awaiting. The survivors will give their society a ranking in the order they survive. It is likely most of those who go will die. Apparently more or less people may live in the end according to the Gamemakers choices throughout the games."

Well this was it, the way she was going to get rid of me, send me off to be a gladiator and then nobody would ever know what I do. The hall was humming, people were scared, horrified even. The news was terrible. Neferet spoke again. "We have been given a choice on how we decide our tributes. There can be a Reaping based on luck or we can send our strongest warriors so we have a larger chance of winning." Oh no. I glanced across to Aphrodite and she met my eyes, so she knew too. We were dead.

"We want to win obviously so I thought what better ways to let our strongest fledglings in the newly reformed Dark Daughters prove their prowess. This will be the perfect opportunity for Zoey Redbird to prove herself as a great candidate for high priestess ship. Zoey will be accompanied by her fellow Prefects Erin Bates, Shaunee Cole, Stevie Rae Johnson and Damien Maslin. As Erik Night has drama commitments he cannot join them. So I have decided that former leader of the Dark Daughters Aphrodite shall go too.

Fantastic timing for her. Aphrodite and me out of the way as well as the other powerful fledglings all in one fell swoop. What crappy timing for me and my friends. This was going to be one hell of a ride getting back in time to stop her. But with a bit of elemental affinity we should be okay.

"Ah Zoey" Neferet had caught up to us as we left the hall, shocked into silence. "I just thought you might want to know a bit about your opponents, the Demigods have various powers according to their godly parent, for example over water if their father is god of the sea. The bird children can fly. The humans are physically capable at many styles of fighting and some possess magic over nature and elements. The other vampires have elemental magic just like you. I just thought you should know that many of them will have the same powers if not stronger than you. Good Luck and be victorious"

Well Hell.


	4. Chapter 4 - Emotional Circle

**Alright so I have 3 reviews… from the same person. I looked at the traffic stats and lots of people are reading.. but not reviewing. I need feedback or I won't know how to be a better writer. From now on I need at least one review per chapter to write another one. This chapter is for my Fanfic buddy loveretriever. **

SANDRY POV

When Lark told us the news I was in complete and utter shock. I had never even heard of all these places and names. The only slightly familiar one was Tortall. I remember my Uncle mentioning a diplomatic meeting with them. Still they were very far away. I don't understand why a hierarchy needs to be formed when we are in a completely different world; it's ridiculous, what kind of nobles are on this council anyway! And come to think of it why haven't we been told about this council or these other cultures? It seems to me like everyone has been kept in the dark about a lot of things.

I hate being kept in the dark.

TRIS POV

I am scared. Even though all the adults are trying to be smooth and calm about this you can tell that it will be us. They gave it away yesterday when they said that two representatives would be coming from the far away land Tortall. Six minus two leaves four. Us four. Today we are meeting with Duke Vedris to discuss this but what is the point. The world must have run mad. What kind of people send children to their deaths. I understand that our powers give us a good chance at winning but I still really can't believe it. Storm clouds cover the sky so too my face. Niko gives me a worried look as we prepare to go to the meeting but I ignore him. He is not stopping this, I wonder if he will care when I die.

DAJA POV

Calm, calm. The wire of doubt shifts in my mind and I press it down before it can spark. I don't know when I started treating my thoughts like metal but it seems to be working better for me than the others. We are in the cart going to the Dukes home and it is the first time I have seen the others all afternoon. Sandry started spinning but the thread was as restless as she was and she went to her room instead. Briar and I were outside and were shocked to hear angry curses coming from the room. Sandry never curses. Tris was reading but her hands shook so badly she couldn't she went for a walk and didn't come back until we were halfway out the gate of the temple. Briar is expressionless, that's how you know he is upset. When the gates lock so tightly in his mind not even the best mind lockpicker could break them. The adults are tense and I have to fight to stop the emotions blazing. I temper the fire. Gently, covering it with a sheet of iron. As it softens I allow my rage to soften, as it melts my confusion does to. I shut my thoughts off and concentrate on the flow of molten metal as my mind shapes it into wondrous things.

BRIAR POV

Bags, every time. When I was on the streets it would be the Bags that messed it all up and now years later they are doing it again. Fighting to the death, been there done that. Making a hierarchy, yep that too. Maybe having to lose my sisters….. no. I am happy to go to these Hunger Games, what a dumb name, but no way am I letting those stupid nobles get even close to volunteering my sisters. Tris is pretty powerful and Daja can fight, but we are talking vampires here. Im not even sure I could beat one of them. And then there's Sandry, they can't send her, she's a noble. The only comfort is Rosethorn, she is calm. I will take my calmness from her. She will top the girls from going. I have faith in her.


	5. Chapter 5 Stormy Eyes

**Stormy Eyes**

**Hi guys thanks to loveretriever and zox for your reviews. I apologise for that chapter being so short. I will make this one long. In response to zox's review, yes Jason and percy do make an awesome team but I did say this will have lots of twists. It would be far too easy for them to just win straight off. Also I am still getting a lot of views but barely any reviews. Please, I don't mind flamers, just say something…**

SANDRY POV

As we walk through the doors of Duke Vedris's citadel I carefully compose my face. This was a ritual I knew back and forward. As a young child nobles learnt early to hide their emotions or project ones that were suitable and polite, however far they may be from the truth. As I grew I developed a system for composing my face and mind. I cleared my thoughts and took three deep silent breaths. With each breath I drew back from my immediate emotions and retreated to a far corner of my mind. Here in this secret part of my mind my nobility waited. As I detached myself from my sometimes brash emotional reactions I felt a coolness wash over me. In some ways it was pleasant, I had complete control of myself and would think through my every action, as was the art of diplomacy. At the same time it felt sort of uncomfortable, I was not myself in this fabricated sense of calm I was projecting. But it was necessary. My siblings were their normal selves, if you exempt the added tension and confused emotions, turbulence Tris would call it. They felt no need to calm themselves, this was Duke Vedris we were seeing he was a friend. I knew better, I love my uncle but this situation was delicate and I would bet my weavers loom he would not be the only noble there. That was alright, I could handle delicacy and diplomacy, I had grown up with it my whole life. Lark and Nico would be fine, they could handle noble issues. Rosethorn… she was smart if a little curt. She would manage. I would not normally have doubts about Frostpine but he looked seriously….turbulent. As for my completely undelicate siblings, well we would see.

TRIS POV

Storms, winds, rain. My heart beats out of control. There is a slamming noise outside as the wind gets faster. "Tie it down!" we hear being bellowed outside "Its turnin into a damn cyclone." The voice is rough and uneducated but the meaning of the words is clear. Nico is shooting me looks every five seconds for all the good it does. Emotions well like lightning getting ready to crackle…sizzling…burning. There is a scream outside and a loud zapping noise. Nico grabs my arm and drags me into an alcove. Briar is giving me worried looks and Daja is looking impassive. Sandry is lost in thoughts. "Tris! What are you doing? I thought we got past this years ago, get a grip, you cannot let your emotions get the better of you or the nobles will think it is an even better idea to send you if you are seen as a danger to the community." I understand everything he is saying but I can't stop, the emotions are churning too much and once a storm is in full gear it cannot be stopped. Tears stream down my face and the torrent outside intensifies. Nico has to almost yell to be heard over the roaring of the wind, but even that cannot match the roaring inside my ears. Nico is shaking me but I can't make it stop, none of us can. Maybe he could but would the nobles really call it off just because a mage said we are too young. My thoughts make no sense they whirl around and around forming a funnel of confusion, outside a man yells "Waterspout! Run for cover!" Nico's face is anguished. "Tris." He says urgently " I know its hard and this is horrible but you have to stop this storm." Doesn't he understand, its out of my control. Everything is out of control.

BRIAR POV

I am scared, I will even admit it. Tris has lost control, there is a completely magical storm raging and only she can stop it. But she won't. Nico is almost screaming at her but she is beyond contact, her eyes are glazed with fear, anger, confusion and who knows what else. Tears pour down her cheeks in quantities I didn't think were possible. Sandry has walked inside to tell the Duke what has happened. She seems so calm, I don't know how she can be but I won't bother asking. She has her nobility face on, I don't like it. When she goes all cool and regal I feel like I don't know her. I will let her do her thing and wait anxiously for her to come back to normal. Meanwhile I feel like I am the only person worried about Tris, Daja and Sandrys minds are both closed off. I don't know if I can reach Tris right now but I have to. I send out my feelers to her and probe for the connection between us. Its there but her end is shaking like nothing I've ever felt before. Her mind is off the charts when it comes to emotional. 'Tris…Tris come on I know you can hear me….. Its okay, it will be okay. We are still together and Sandry can convince nobles of anything. Not to mention Nico, Lark and Rosethorn. ….Come on Tris say something.' A lot of time it seems passes. Tris looks like she is going nuts and she can't hear me. "No" I whisper. Tris can't leave me. She can't. Of all my siblings she is the one who actually understands, no that's the wrong word. She is the one who 'gets' me. Just as despair begins to send out tiny roots deep in my chest..'Briar'.. Her voice is tiny and shaky but I don't care. 'Tris, are you okay.'

'I guess so.'

'Tris, can you stop the storm.'

'I can't, Nico doesn't understand. I thought you would too.'

'You didn't mean to make it did you'

'I didn't even notice it become physical, I thought it was still where it started…in my head.'

'Tris we're all upset but you can't lose it. We are going to be okay.'

'Really? Think hard Briar, how in any way is this going to be okay. Even Nico can't stop it. Its all nuts, You're nuts for not seeing it, I'm nuts because I can see it. Or maybe its just me whose nuts. That's what everyone thinks whose looking at me. '

'I know you're not nuts.'

'Then what am I'

'You are Tris. You always have been and always will be nothing more and nothing less than Tris.'

'….Are you sure?'

'Yes, trust me.'

'I always trust you.'

DAJA POV

Fires are so hard to control, but easier than storms it seems. While I can keep a handle on my mind using my powers, Tris can't keep a hold on either. I want to help but I am only just holding myself together so maybe I should stay out. Briar is concentrating and I'm fairly sure he is trying to talk to Tris. Minutes later Briars face relaxes slightly and looks kind of amazed. The storm abates as quickly as it formed and I can tell that it is not just the physical storm abating as I watch Tris's face or actually her eyes. She seems to calm. As she comes out of her hysteria her eyes dart until they see Briar and then relax. I am fairly sure Briar saved her and all of us then. I don't know how, but he calmed her down and I think that in short is a complete miracle. Sandry returns, her face is cool and composed and a shiver runs through me at seeing it. That is not the Sandry I know and love. "Duke Vedris and the others are waiting if you are ready." She says, and we stare. Was that even Sandry's normal voice, so cold, so detached? We follow her in and as we reach the sitting room I realise the reason for her tone.

SANDRY POV

This is very bad, my inner voice says. Not only is Duke Clorin and three Masters of the university here but Tris has just had a full on break down and almost destroyed the town. I notice my friends looks as I keep my composure level at a maximum, it hurts to see the unrecognition in their eyes, I don't want to be a stranger, I just have to make this go right. I curtsey and Tris does too, Daja attempts a clumsy bow but as a Trader she has not had much practice. Nico gives a mages bow and Briar pulls off a spectacular improvisation. Our other teachers are already seated. The discussion begins.

_Duke Vedris_ – Welcome all of you, I wish this was a happier occasion for us all to become acquainted. To all of you this is Duke Clorin, Blazeback, Mistweaver and Tigertongue. Duke Clorin is my partner in running Emelan. You would not have heard much of him. He is in charge of Foreign Affairs and so it was he who was notified of the Games. These three are University Masters and expert tacticians. They have been getting all kinds of information about the Games for me and Duke Clorin. And these (speaking to Clorin and the mages) are the four young mages I have told you about with their mentors. These 8 have helped save us from many disasters. But you have heard enough about that. Does anyone have any comments they would like to begin with.

I looked around the circle, I knew Duke Clorin, I didn't particularly like him and thought my uncle was a far better leader but he was fair enough. The three mages I did not recognise and I studied them closely. Mistweaver was a pleasant looking woman. Her face was softer than the others but those pale blue eyes were sharp. She wore the robes of both an Air master and a water novice. Tris was gazing at her in a fashion almost like awe. This woman came as close to Tris's powers as a normal mage could. I had never seen a water and air mage before. Other than my stormy sister that is. I guess that's where the name Mistweaver came from. I would love to have met this mage under better conditions; I think we would have liked her. As for Blazeback, I didn't like him. His face was hard and his fire robes were more scary than awe inspiring. Tiger Tongue was a mystery. She wore a golden robe of a travelling mage, similar to Niko, but she had a fiery look about her. She was the youngest there, in her mid-twenties probably and looked slightly mysterious yet inquisitive too. As I stared at her she met my eyes with a look that clearly said she found us as interesting as we found her.

_Rosethorn_** – **Now before we get all formal and diplomatic I would just like to say that I don't think that these children should be involved. They are just children and I for one do not want to send them to their deaths. Particularly since we are supposed to protect vulnerable minors. And as Tris proved outside, she is still very vulnerable.

I winced; she had to mention Tris's current instability.

_Duke Clorin – _My fair lady do not get me wrong, I have no love for exposing children to this kind of lunacy. However, converse to all our wishes, I have received notification about more rules of the Games. Our tributes must be under the age of 20 and over the age of ten.

_Mistweaver - _ Also we have scoured our university but we have no Initiates under that age, they are all novices the same as these 4.

_Duke Clorin - _Which brings me to the point of this meeting. Do we send these four plus the two from Tortall, or choose novices from either one of the Living Circle temples or the university.

_Tigertongue – _It is a pity the age limit could not be a bit higher or I would go myself. I am twenty-one. With these children if we were to send them surely it would be better to send them together as their magic is intertwined.

I was shocked, for one she was so young to be a master and secondly she had researched us. I knew this was something she had found out by herself because Mistweaver and Blazeback looked surprised at the news. Duke Clorin remained impassive. It was Duke Vedris, speaking in an almost apologetic tone, who broke the silence.

_Duke Vedris_- But if they can channel their powers through each other wouldn't if one of them went the others be able to help them from outside?

BRIAR POV

I feel like punching him. What a dumb thing to say. The only way this will ever work is if none of us or only me go. My sisters cannot fight. Tigertongue looks nice and so does Mistweaver but I wouldn't trust Blazeback as far as I could kick him.

_Duke Clorin _ "Well I think we should have some kind of vote on who is going. The representatives from Tortall will be here soon. There names are Veralidaine Sarrasri, though she is more widely known as Daine or the Wildmage. She has powerful nature magic, I think these children should like her. The other girl is a Lady Knight called Keladry of Mindelan. My vote goes for these four and those two to go."

Is he serious, he wants me to look after 5 girls. At least one is a knight, she should be able to fight. But another mage is ridiculous.

_Duke Vedris _ "I think that is the best course of action however saddening it may be."

There is more discussion and then the horrifying conclusion is reached.

Blazeback agrees.

Mistweaver gives us a long sad look before she too agrees.

Lark has tears coming down her face but Sandry nods and Lark agrees too before she has to leave. I understand her decision, it would be unfair to condemn novices so much less trained than us to this. I would probably think the same if my sisters were not apart of this.

Nico will not vote for us to go, he continues to argue that novices from the university should go, his argument is that we are to much of a treasure to risk. Rosethorn and Frostpine agree with him and so too does Tigertongue to our shock.

It makes no difference the voting is 5 to 4.

Then we are asked to vote.

Tris votes to stay.

I know if the girls will not allow me to go on my own so the only course of action is for us all to stay. I vote to stay.

Daja thinks long and hard then does what I knew she would. She votes to go.

Sandry has the deciding vote. She stares around the room and I wish I could get inside her mind and know what she is thinking but she is closed off.

Finally she stands and says. "This pains me because I feel I am condemning my siblings. However if I choose to stay I will be condemning novices. I would be lying if I said I wanted to stay, however I won't be able to live with myself if I back out like a coward and send 4 novices to their deaths. We will go."


End file.
